


Lance of the McClains

by JCookie95



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Im not sure if I'm gonna put smut in this yet, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance's dad's name is Jack because that's what the dad's called in the musical, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, None successful suicide, Omega Adam, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Tess of the D'ubervilles AU, The noncon is lotor/lance, YMT Tess of the d'ubervilles musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCookie95/pseuds/JCookie95
Summary: On a camping trip Matt, pidge and hunk tell the story of Lance McClain and poor young lad who has to deal with so much hurt and bad things happening to him.  The story is based off Tess of the D'ubervilles, well the YMT musical of it. You can find the soundtrack on Spotify or iTunes.





	1. Narrators theme

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry I ended up choosing such a dark and angst one. Tho at the moment I am planning on this ending differently then Tess of the D'ubervilles did.

“Okay so we're setting up camp here then?” Matt asked as hunk collapsed onto the ground. It was a decent place to camp, a clearing about ten foot wide with a river just through the trees to their right, pidge set their backpack and camping stuff down. 

“Yes, I can't be bothered to move and more and this is as good as any place.” Pidge said as they started unpacking their stuff. Whilst his sibling did that Matt started looking for some dry wood to start a fire for when the others got there. They had been doing this trip since both him and pidge had been little kids, although it had changed from their parents taking them to just them and their friend hunk to them and their other friends like Romelle, Shay, kinkade and rizavi. 

“okay so do we know what story we're gonna do tonight, cos I was thinking Lance of the McClains? not sure the others have heard that story yet.” Hunk said from his place on the floor. It's something we'd been doing along with the camping, me, pidge and hunk would tell a story around the campfire always getting really into the story. Last year we had done doctor honerva and miss haggar. Which had gone over a treat

“No complaints from me, tho it is a kinda depressing story, I mean how much can one person go through.” Pidge sighed as they finished emptying their bag and got up to start setting up the tents “hunk come help me set these tents up. I can't do them all”

A couple of hours later, the four tents were all set up, just as the fire was set, the others found their way to the campsite, carrying with them a cool box full of food and booze. 

“Yess they made it. we can start on food now. Gimme gimme.” Hunk said whiles making grabby hands at the cool box. He set to work on prepping the food, by chopping the veg into chunks and shoving them into the pot as well as beef and some water to cook over the fire and make a stew.whilst that cooked everyone cracked open a can of vodka coke mix. Once everyone was sat down comfortably, Matt got everyone's attention by clearing his throat. 

“And now the moment you've all been waiting for, me, hunk and pidge with start the story. We're here to tell a story so let us set the scene we're taking you to wessex where the grass is always Green.” Matt started off with. As hunk started dishing out the food. Everyone digging into their food as they listen to the three narrators tell their story  
“There are sheep, there are cows” pidge said trying to get everyone into the story. It didn't take a lot though, they always hung off their words when it came to their stories

“There are lots and lots of cows” hunk interrupted, causing everyone to chuckle 

“And the girls are always beautiful.” Matt added with heart eyes. Everyone just rolled theirs at his antics. 

“One cold December morning Jack McClure walked out, and chance upon a pastor who happened to then shout.” pidge continue drawing everyone back into the story

“Oh sir Jack, sir Jack.” hunk mock shouted with a deep bow as well to really sell it

“What you don't mean me I think vicar you've been drinking too much tea.” Matt said playing the part of confused farmer to a T

“You're not McClure your name is McClain, it is a great ancient family, they lived up that hill.” hunk said continuing to be the vicar in this part of the story as he pointed off into the distance. 

“So you saying I'm a noble a rich aristocrat” Matt said rubbing his hands together, to get a laugh outta everyone. It worked

“No they're dead you better forget all that” hunk said with a firm nod of his head

“Unleashed with this new knowledge he waved goodbye to his life, to fixed the Lonely chapter that was bound to change his life, but the one that would see what the consequences would be what's his dear and lovely omega son Lance, he knew not what was coming how could he have foreseen, for he was a pure Maiden only barely 17. he was kind he was fair he wore roses in his hair.” Matt started to sing as he skipped round the campfire. Really getting into the story telling

“and he dream that one day he would find his love, for if love is the sunlight then it will cast the shade let Your Heart not be troubled no let it not be afraid for the darkness is coming and then there will be rain but the flowers will always Bloom again” pidge finished off the intro into the sad and painful story of Lance McClain


	2. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's farther tells anyone who will listen about his new heritage and designs to try and gain favour with his new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set schedule for this. Each chapter with be out when I finish writing them.

“I am a McClain, i'm a McClain, I am a McClain.” jack shouted around the pub, trying to get everyone's attention, no one really believed him though, how could this guy have gone from having no money cos he spent it on whiskey and beer or gambling it away to being from an aristocrat in a day. 

“As always a stupid old ass.”someone muttered one of the men in the pub to his table, making them chuckle.“a drunk, a fool and a gambler.” he continued getting louder as he talked till he was addressing the whole pub.  
“he never has money to spend on his wife” one of the women piped up as jack came over to them,  
“which is grand cos he really can't stand her” another guy replied. Jack gave a chuckle to that as he said down with them. Recognising them as his friends and where just pulling his leg instead of any thing with mean intent.  
“but now I'm a noble and known through the land so drink a glass in my favour” he said to the whole pub again trying to get everyone in a good mood about the news. He then continued “I'll buy a big house and where jewels on my hand and feast all day with my neighbour” as he clinked his glass with one of the guys at the table and winked at the women. As he finished telling everyone about it, he's wife came in looking for him, which lead to him ducking under the table to get away. Unfortunately that didn't work and his wife saw him. 

“Jack where have you been! We need to get everything ready for market.” She said, ms McClure, well McClain now, was a lovely woman, she had dark chestnut hair that was always worn up so that it didn't get in her face as she worked about the farm. After that they headed to market. 

“Okay I need to tell you and our family something.” Jack stated as they arrived back from market. Ms McClain worked on rounding up all five of their children. The oldest being their alpha daughter veronica who was age twenty, then Lance their only omega son who was just seventeen, followed by their twin boys Marco and Luis they were fourteen both too young to present and their youngest daughter Amara only eight. No one knew what was going on so everyone was talking over each other trying to figure it out. “Okay, I've gathered you all here to tell you that I've found out we are related to a rich family called the McClains who used to live near here, I've done some digging and found that a branch of the family lives over two hours away.” Jack said getting everyone's attention. 

“Does this mean we can get new dresses?” Amara said with her hand in the air, thinking that would mean everyone would pay attention to her. 

“Don't be silly we don't need new dresses, I can just fixes the ones we have, tho a new dress would be nice, no no we have everything we need, but if we said one of the children to gain favour with the McClains we could afford to get new dresses.” As ms McClain was going back and forth between the two options jack had already figured out which child they'd send to gain favour, Lance would be the best choice, yes he could be hard headed at points but was better to send an omega to gain favour then an alpha. Unfortunately it was with this thought that sealed Lance's fate. 

“Alright, we will send one of you to gain favour with the aging ms McClain, if it goes well we should be able to get some money from this.” Jack said to the family. “and I think we should send Lance to visit her” ms McClure and Veronica started speaking out about jack's choice, they couldn't send their only omega child out on a two hour journey and that was on horseback who knows how long it would be just walking. It could be dangerous, he could captured up bandits or killed but jack had made up his mind, he was the man and the alpha of the house what he said goes. 

“We are sending him and that's final” jack said as if that was the end of it. "But what about the mayday dance? He has to come to that it's the best time to find a good mate!" Ms McClure spoke up, she always hoped that lance would get good mate that would be able to not only give him all he deserved in life but also deal with him when he was being stubborn. "Well I think that I should stay for the mayday dance then go to the McClains estate and gain favour with them" Lance said finally speaking up about what everyone is saying he should do. "Fine, stay for the dance but make sure you leave early the next morning so that you'll arrive there at a decent time." Jack said and with that ms McClure and everyone stopped arguing about it. Instead they went to help Lance pack so that he was ready to leave the next dat, making sure he had his finest blouse and trousers with him so he could make a good first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this.


	3. Mayday dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a short chapter and I felt that I needed to mention the mayday dance. I have edited the second chapter just at the end as well and with quickly I seem to be writing this it might end up being one chapter a day. Please do not hold me to that tho cos I've probably just jinked myself.

With everything sorted for the next day Lance and his siblings got really for the festivities, with Lance and Veronica getting into outfits to partake in the mayday dance. Veronica in a white blouse and leather Lace up cinch belt with a green skirt, whilst Lance wore a very similar outfit but with an open skirt attached to trousers. When they got down to the dance everything was going in full swing, a pig was already roasting as well as barrels of beers, lagers and ales. Lance spotted some of his friends from the market, running up to them he joined them in their dance. Not far away sat two men watching the festivities.

“Come on Keith, why don't you go and dance with all the lovely omegas rather then sit here with me.” said one of the men as he ruffled the others hair. Keith tried to move his head to stop shiro from messing with his hair anymore.  
“I could ask you the same thing. I mean your father is getting worried about you not having a mate yet.” Keith replied, reminding them as to why they had come and that true they both need to mingle with everyone for their trip so far from home to be worth it.  
“Okay fine. We both go and see if we can't dance with a few maidens whilst we're here” shiro said as he got up from where he was sat, giving his hand to help Keith up and with that they both made their way other to everyone dancing.  
“Lance! Look there's two new guys coming over. God I hope the taller one will dance with me.” Adam said staring at shiro as he and Keith come over. Lance knowing his friend wouldn't do anything first grabbed his hand and started dragging him over to the two men.  
“Hi, my friend here saw you and was wondering if you guys wanted to dance with us.” Lance said with a massive smile on his face, instead of replying shiro just took Adam's hand as Keith took Lance's and with that they started dances to the up beat band playing. Lance stepped out after a few dances as he needed to get food before heading home so that he could leave as early as he needed to tomorrow.  
“So you said your name was Adam. I was wondering if you would be up for me courting you. My family owns a very successful farm about three hours horse ride from here.” Shiro asked looking stupidly nervous. He knew it was soon to ask but he didn't have much time in the area and Adam seemed like such a sweet guy. Lucky for him Adam said yes and they were making plans for Adam to visit as soon as possible. By the time Lance got home it was just getting dark, he was so tired after everything he went through that day. Unfortunately he hadn't had much chance to really talk to Keith but he seem so very sweet. He hoped Keith would still be there when he got back from the McClains estate and with that final thought Lance fell asleep not knowing the troubles that awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. If you want to talk to me. I'm on Tumblr at animecookie95 (I still don't know how to link my Tumblr. If you do please help me do it)


	4. I will tame you lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance arrives at the McClains estate and ends up having the displeasure of meeting lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now here where everything will started to go down hill for Lance's. I am so sorry Lance.

After walking for nearly six hours Lance finally arrived at the McClains estate, he was exhausted when he got let into the main parler with word that he would be seen to very shortly, with that said he was sat down at a table and offered tea. He waited for about twenty minutes for a man to arrive and tell him that unfortunately ms McClain was not in any shape to see anyone but her son would see him when he arrived back from hunting. Lance had to wait another twenty minutes for ms McClains son to get back.   
“Why hello, you must be the omega come to prove himself kin. I'm lotor McClain and what's your name?” Lotor said as he came towards Lance, taking his hand and kissing it. For some reason lotor gave Lance the creeps so with a polite smile Lance draw he hand back.   
“I'm Lance. I have a set of silver spoons that hold the McClains crest on it as proof of my family's clam of kin” Lance said as he rummaged around the bag he had brought looking for the spoons, finally finding them he turned to show them to lotor. “see right on the end they have the McClains crest.” Lotor picked one from Lance's hand for closer inspection.   
“Hmmmm so it seem. Well I would have to talk to my mother. I'm sorry to keep you so long. I can take you back.” Lotor said as he stood up, placing the spoon in his pocket, turning to one of the servants and telling them to get the wagon ready so he could take Lance back.   
“That's a nice offer but I can't impose on you anymore. I'm more than happy to walk back.” Lance said quickly hoping to get out of having to spend anymore time with him as he still had an uneasy feeling around him.   
“Nonsense I don't mind at all. I insisted, anything to spend time with such a lovely omega.” Lotor had an dangerous glint in his eyes and Lance didn't want to know what would happen if he refused again, lotor seemed like the kind who had never had someone say no to him, and with lotor having the only thing proving kin Lance had to do what he wanted for the sake of his family. With that thought Lance nodded letting lotor know that he agreed to be driven home. “excellent we'll be off at once, I'd hold onto your hat I like to go fast.” And with that lotor grabbed Lance's hand and started dragging him out to were the horse were kept. It didn't take long for the horses to be attached to the wagon, lotor insisted that lance sit in the front with him and then they were off. After about an hour in the wagon with lotor having the horses full on galep, Lance was starting to feel kinda ill.   
“Please could we slow down.” Lance's begged as the sencery speed past them. Lotor gave a laugh.   
“Hmm I don't know what's in it for me if we do. I have an idea, if you give me a kiss on the lips I'll slow down. How does that sound. “no, I shan't. I'm saving my first kiss.”  
“Then what about a kiss on the cheek? That wouldn't be so bad would it?” Lance thought about it and guessed that a kiss on the cheek wouldn't do any harm and would get lotor to slow down.   
“Fine but just a kiss on the cheek.” Lance lent over to give lotor the kiss but at the last second lotor turned his face so that lance ended up kissing him on his lips.   
“That wasn't so bad was it?” Lotor said with a smile.   
“Stop the wagon.” Lance was furious, how dare lotor do that. “I said stop the wagon!”he shouted. When lotor showed no sign of slowing Lance did all he could think of and slapped lotor. The reaction was immediate, lotor stopped the wagon, and without a second thought Lance jumped from the wagon.   
“Get back here you stupid wench. If you don't come back right this moment I'll make no mention of your claim to kinship to my mother.” Lance stopped dead, no he needed that to help his family, begrudgingly he turned around and made his way back to the wagon. “ That's right I hold all the cards, you do as I say and I'll make sure your family is looked after.”   
“Please lotor please. It's not far now back to my house, I can walk from here and we can forget that I slapped you.” Lance looked hopefully up at lotor. Lotor was thinking it over and decided to let Lance walk back the rest of the way.   
“Very well, we will part ways, and I will talk to my mother.” With that being said Lance turned and started walking back home. Lotor managed to get the horse and wagon turned around. On the way back to the estate lotor thought of how he could make Lance his for he was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen. And the sweet taste of taming such a outspoken omega would be so lovely, especially when Lance would beg for him. Lotor made a resolve to always persist even when he refused. He would tame Lance even if it felt like he was cutting him like a knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave your comments and kudos. I actually got the idea to do this AU when I was listening to the song in the musical album called the butter won't churn and idk but in my mind it was shiro and allura gossip about Lance and Keith who think they aren't being stupidly obvious about being in love.


End file.
